


Dance With Me

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts AU. Cora has been drawn to Lydia since their first year at Hogwarts, but continues to stay on the sidelines instead of making a move. So when the school dance comes around Cora thinks she would be the last person Lydia would consider for a date and decides she doesn't want to attend, but everyone else has other plans for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katesbishops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesbishops/gifts).



The first time Cora laid eyes on her, they were eleven years old and Lydia’s name had been called out to be sorted. Cora had already been sorted into Gryffindor and was sitting with her brother and cousin, when she looked up to see the red haired girl walk up to the sorting hat, a confidence in her look and walk that many of the other first years did not have. She sat down and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

It was the longest sorting of the evening, murmurs were heard all around the hall as the ten minutes went by, then fifteen, and finally twenty minutes later the sorting hat called out ‘RAVENCLAW!’. The girl stepped down and made her way over to her house table as the other Ravenclaws cheered at having another placed in their house. 

Five years later, Cora sat in the back of History of Magic next to Allison, paying more attention to the redhead in the front row than she was on the day’s lesson, not that it wasn’t hard to drift off in this class. She could look around and see several people chattering or sleeping, and because Danny was sitting right next to Lydia, Cora didn’t miss the notes being passed back and forth between him and Ethan. 

A note flew through the air and landed in front of Lydia. Cora watched as Lydia stopped taking notes and taking the note that had been shaped like a rose. Curious, Cora sat up a little straighter. Lydia read through it before looking over her shoulder. Cora followed her gaze to see one of her fellow Gryffindors looking embarrassed and sliding low in her seat as Lydia shook her head. The girl looked down, defeated. Cora knew it was yet another request to go to the Yule Ball. Lydia got several a day, either by note or in person. She sent many of them running away with just a look. 

Cora sighed and sat back in her seat, looking down at her parchment that was covered in more doodles than notes. 

“You know,” Allison started, giving Cora a little nudge in the arm. “Staying quiet won’t get you anywhere.”

“And opening my mouth will get me a ‘no,’” Cora mumbled, scratching out the heart she had drawn. 

She was glad when class ended a few seconds later. Her next class was Potions and there would be no Lydia Martin in there to keep her distracted. She packed up her stuff and headed out into the corridor, Allison nearly colliding with her back when she stopped suddenly at the sight at the other end of the corridor.

Lydia was leaning against the wall looking up at Aiden, the Slytherin producing a rose out of thin air and handing it over to Lydia. Cora didn’t stick around to see the result. She was well aware of the on-again, off-again thing going on between them and wouldn’t be surprised if Lydia said yes to him. 

“You look blue,” Erica said, as her and Boyd joined her. “What’s wrong?”

“She witnessed your fellow housemate ask Lydia out and now she’s sad,” Allison said, sitting on Cora’s other side. “You should have stuck around. She told him no.”

Cora looked up from her book bag. “What? No way. Lydia and Aiden would be like the king and queen of this thing.”

“A little birdie told me that she’s done with teenage boys,” Kira said as she joined them. “Maybe this is your chance, Cora.”

“Even if that was true, I’m sure there are a hundred other girls who would get picked before me,” Cora said. 

“I wouldn-“ Allison didn’t get a chance to finish as the professor walked into the room and all conversations ended. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“You really gotta stop moping around,” Erica said as she, Cora, and Malia walked around Honeydukes. She grabbed a couple of sugar quills off the shelf and threw them in her basket before turning around on Cora. “How about this, the three of us sneak out of our house tonight and have a girl’s night in the Room of Requirement? How does that sound? Eat some sweets and just forget about everything else?”

Cora sighed. “Thanks for the offer but I need to finish up an essay for Transfigurations first. Besides, maybe a little homework will take my mind off girls for a bit.”

“Well, it’s a start,” Erica said, taking some chocolate frogs before heading up to the register and dumping out the contents. “I still expect you to get off your ass and actually do something. And don’t you dare say you are skipping the dance because that is never going to happen. I mean come on, even your brother is going and he’s a grump-ass.”

“Let’s face it, Braeden is making him go,” Malia said, stealing a bag of jelly beans from Erica’s purchases. “And we will force you in a dress and make you go too, Cora. This dance doesn’t happen every year and you are not missing out just because of Lydia. The rest of us will dance with you, it won’t be the same but you’re still going to have fun, and I bet Aiden will be sneaking in some of Firewhisky in. I’m sure that would really make for a great party.”

“And how is Aiden going to bring Firewhisky into Hogwarts?”

“We all have our ways,” Erica replied. “Most of them involve the various secret passageways throughout the school.” She tossed a chocolate frog at Cora and started to head out of the store. “Even if you don’t go with someone, all of us will be there and you’re not missing it.” She smiled at Cora before running off towards Boyd as he and Isaac walked up to the group. “I’m sure Scott will let Isaac dance with you, won’t he, Isaac?”

“Cora still hasn’t asked Lydia out?”

Cora crossed her arms over her chest and glared. “Does everyone know about this?”

“Yes!” the group said collectively, making Cora pout more. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“This is still ridiculous,” Cora mumbled, as Erica leaned over her and brushed on a dark blue eye shadow. Cora didn’t see the point in wearing makeup; there was no one there to impress, nor did she particularly care to ever wear makeup. But Erica had pushed her down into a chair in the classroom where the two of them and Malia were getting ready. 

“Stop moving,” Erica growled, grabbing Cora’s chin and holding it still. “Trust me when I say you are going to thank me later for this.”

Cora scrunched up her nose, earning a tap on the cheek and she crossed her arms over her chest in defeat as Erica finished. She had considered not going to the dance at all, but the morning of the Yule Ball, Laura’s owl appeared at the Gryffindor table with a large package. She had torn it open to find her older sister had gone out and bought her a black dress that appeared to have a moving galaxy along the bottom. 

It stopped just above her knees, and the top had a little more cleavage than she was comfortable with but overall, it wasn’t a terrible dress. She was glad her sister loved her enough to not get her something pink and frilly. Kira even offered to use a little magic to make the red streak in her hair dark blue to match the dress.

Now she sat in her dress, trying to remember to keep her legs crossed, and praying nothing slipped out of place once they made their way to the Great Hall. Erica straightened after applying some lip gloss to Cora’s lips, a smile appearing on her face. “Well, don’t you look beautiful. I’m sure all the girls will fawn over you tonight. Hell, if I wasn’t already with Boyd, I’d take you outside and find some place to fool around.”

Cora shook her head and gave Erica a gentle shove, before standing up to look at the window Erica had temporarily turned into a large mirror for them. She stared at her reflection for a long moment before Erica appeared behind her. “Well?”

The makeup was subtle but it still looked so strange on her face. Cora shrugged. “If you like it then I like it.”

Malia appeared next to them, tugging at her own dress. She, like Cora, was not very fond of dresses. “Think Kira will like it?”

“I think Kira will love it,” Cora replied with a smile, a part of her beginning to wonder if Lydia would notice her tonight and what she would think.

“Oh my God! Look at the time!” Erica waved her wand to quickly clean everything up before storing it down the front of her dress and pushing the other two girls towards the door. “We are going to be late! Let’s get going!”

Cora stood at the end of the stairs, playing with the black ribbon wrapped around her waist. She didn’t understand why she couldn’t just go into the Great Hall. All the other singles that decided to (or were forced in her case) to go to the ball were there. She gave a heavy sigh as she watched Kira bound down the stairs in a stunning fiery dress, blushing madly as Malia looked up at her in amazement.

She should be happy for her friends, for all of them, but she was still disappointed. She had gotten a couple of last minute requests to the dance, but none of them were Lydia. She was starting to wonder if she even belonged in Gryffindor at all when it seemed she was more coward than brave.

A tap on her shoulder made her look up and her jaw dropped as she watched Lydia descend the stairs in a light pink ball gown, flowers braided into her hair and a tiny silver crown on top of her head. She was the very image of a fairy tale princess from the muggle stories she had read. The Ravenclaw stopped in front of Cora, a shy smile forming on her face. “Hello.”

Cora blinked a couple of times, wondering if she was imagining this. There was no way Lydia was standing in front of her, looking at her like she was expecting Cora to lead her into the ballroom. A quick pinch to her arm and Lydia didn’t fade from sight. She was really, truly there.

“Um… hi,” Cora replied, cheeks burning. “Date not here yet?”

Lydia laughed and Cora could feel herself blushing harder. “I believe my date is standing right in front of me.” She smiled again and Cora’s heart began to beat harder in her chest as Lydia took her hands. 

“I, umm… I’m your date? Really?”

Lydia smiled wider. “Of course, did you really think I’d pick someone over you?”

“Actually, yes,” Cora confessed.

Lydia shook her head, gripping Cora’s hands a little tighter. “Cora Hale, would you like to accompany me to the dance tonight?”

“I-I-I, umm… I…” Cora found it hard to believe Lydia Martin was standing in front of her asking her to be her date. Someone gave her a gentle push on the back, bringing her back to the present. “Yes, Lydia,” she said, smile forming. “I would love to be your date tonight.”

“Great!” Lydia exclaimed, leading her towards the Great Hall. She gave Cora’s hand a gentle squeeze as they entered. She spotted her brother dancing with Braeden and he gave her a smile and thumbs up as Lydia pulled her onto the dance floor. 

For a moment, Cora didn’t know what to do with her hands, she didn’t really know how to dance beside flailing her arms about. Lydia seemed to notice and placed Cora’s hands on her hips before she was wrapping her arms around Cora’s neck. “You look nice tonight, Cora,” Lydia commented, as they swayed to the music. 

“Not as nice as you do, you look beautiful,” Cora said, unable to help herself. It was hard to look away from Lydia. “The most beautiful girl here.”

A light blush spread across Lydia’s cheeks and she looked down for a moment, smiling shyly. “Thank you.”

“Can I ask you something?” Cora asked. Lydia looked back up and nodded. Cora could feel her heart beat a little bit faster as Lydia looked at her. “You could have anyone in this place, why did you pick me?”

“Because I like you.”

“You-you do?”

Lydia nodded and smiled. “Yeah. I think you’re amazing, Cora. I should have asked you sooner, but I had hoped you would ask me.”

“Did you know?”

“That you liked me?” Cora nodded and Lydia smiled. “Yeah, I was just too chicken to say anything.”

“Somehow I find that hard to believe,” Cora said. “You’re Lydia Martin, you can do anything.”

Lydia let out a soft chuckle. “I think you hang around Stiles too much. I’m not perfect. I’m far from it.” Her hands slipped to Cora’s shoulders. “Want to get something to drink? I think I heard Aiden say something about sneaking in firewhiskey. Maybe it will calm our nerves a bit?”

“You’re nervous?”

“Of course I am,” Lydia said. “I have one of the most amazing girls in Hogwarts dancing with me.”

Cora blushed, her heart racing faster. “I uh..I’m not that amazing.”

“Yes you are,” Lydia said, she leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Cora’s cheek. “Or else I wouldn’t be dancing with you right now.” She pulled back with a smile. “So, shall we get that drink?”

Cora nodded. “Yeah, I think I would like that.”

Aiden was in the courtyard, pouring out small amount of firewhiskey into people’s cups, Danny and Ethan sitting nearby and giggling, obviously already having a lot to drink. “Cora! Lydia! Finally come out to join the party huh?” he asked when he spotted them, dropping a generous amount into each of their cups. “Come back if you need more.”

Hands landed on both Cora and Lydia’s shoulders and Aiden’s eyes went wide as he quickly hid the flask. “Uh, hi Derek.”

Cora slowly turned around to see his brother with a menacing look on his face. “Derek, I uh-“

“Now, I know you aren’t giving my baby sister firewhiskey and keeping some from me.”

Aiden stared at Derek in shock for a moment before relaxing and smiling. “Plenty to go around!” He said as Derek and Braeden held out their cups, then taking a sip for himself and wandering over to Danny and Ethan.

Derek looked down at Cora and smiled. “You look nice, Cora.”

“Thanks.”

“Thought you weren’t coming out tonight?”

“Well, I was kinda forced to come,” Cora replied, she looked over at Lydia and linked their arms together. “But I’m actually really glad I came tonight.”

Derek looked over at Lydia, giving her a ‘don’t you dare hurt my sister’ look, before nodding at them both. “I hope you girls have fun tonight.” He started to walk away before turning back and gesturing towards the carriages. “Though not too much fun.” He gave them a wink and walked back inside the castle with Braeden.

Cora felt her cheeks heat up and downed half her drink in one go, sputtering and coughing as it burned down her throat. Lydia rubbed her back and pulled down towards one of the benches so they could sit down. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Cora replied. “The last time I had this stuff I was at my aunt’s wedding.” He fanned herself a bit and set her drink aside. “Aiden did you make this stronger or something?!”

“Maybe…”

Lydia took a sip of her own and rolled her eyes. “He did.” She set her drink aside and scooted closer to Cora, looking up at the sky. It was a nice night and all the stars were out. Her hand slid over to Cora’s and she smiled. “It’s such a beautiful night out.”

“Yeah, it is,” Cora said, looking over at Lydia. “I can’t believe I was going to let myself miss the dance.”

Lydia turned towards her and smiled. “I’m glad you didn’t.” She gave Cora’s hand a squeeze before resting her head on Cora’s shoulder as she watched the couple in the middle of the courtyard dancing under the moonlight. “Cora?”

“Yeah?”

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

Cora smiled, her heart beating fast in her chest. “Yes Lydia, I will be your girlfriend.”


End file.
